1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for selecting lottery numbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years government sponsored lotteries have gained increased public popularity as a means for raising revenue for the general welfare without raising taxes. Lotteries have gained widespread public acceptance in part due to the non-coercive manner of raising revenue, and also due to the hope by lottery participants of being fortunate enough to successfully select lottery numbers in a winning sequence so as to free them from further financial worry.
While various systems exist in different lotteries for selecting winning participants, one widely used system requires a participant to select a predetermined quantity of numbers lying within a specified range of numbers. A winning series of numbers is then selected periodically at random by the lottery system management once the requisite number of lottery tickets have been sold. The winning participants receive large sums of money, typically far in excess of amounts they would otherwise be able to earn. However, only a portion of the proceeds from the sales of lottery tickets are distributed in prizes, as some portion is dedicated to use for the public welfare.
Participants have tried innumerable different systems of selection of lottery number sequences which they each hope will be the winning sequence. For example, participants will frequently select birthdates, ages, telephone numbers, anniversaries and other numbers of particular personal significance in the hope that these will be their "lucky numbers". With time, and after many unsuccessful attempts, many people wish to change their approaches to lottery numbers. With an absence of inspiration for alternative lottery number selection systems, however, many people simply tire of participating. As a consequence, very typically the sales of lottery tickets will be quite large when the lottery system is first introduced, but will steadily deteriorate with waning public interest.